U Turn, Lily
by Hino Hatari
Summary: JPLE. SONGFIC sur la chanson de AaRON, en 3 parties. Lily est soudain mélancolique et veut retourner en arrière pour tout changer, mais un certain binoclard brun s'en mêle. COMPLET. PARTIE 3 EN LIGNE.
1. Part 1

Hello tout le monde

Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens pour une nouvelle Song fic ! Au début, elle ne devait faire qu'une partie, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, donc, je la fais en trois parties ! Chaque partie comprenant deux couplet et le refrain.

U-turn de AaRON est ma chanson préférée sur toutes les chansons qui peuvent exister sur cette planète, et j'ai décidé d'en faire une Song fic. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas (j'en doute mais bon …) je les conseille de l'écouter tellement elle est superbe ! C'est la BO du film « Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas », unfilm que je n'ai toujours pas eu le plaisir de voir, mais je vais y remédier. AaRON, je l'ai découvert avec cette chanson, et depuis, j'en suis accro. Bref ! C'était la minute « my life » xD. Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier ! Et reviews please !

P.S : il y a un code caché dans l'histoire, celui qui le trouve, je lui écrit une histoire rien qu'à lui !

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling (on se refait pas) et AaRON pour la chanson.

Pairing : JPLE

**oOoOoOo**

**Partie 1**

**L**es brises fraîches de Novembre chatouillaient doucement la surface du lac, comme une caresse fragile. Les cheveux légèrement roussâtre de Lily Evans bougeaient lentement au gré de cette brise légère. Les yeux rivés de l'autre côté du lac, les genoux ramenés à sa poitrine, les bras se croisant dessus pour que le menton s'y pose, Lily contemplait le lac de Poudlard d'un œil vitreux.

**I**ci, pour une fois, elle se sentit libérée. Personne ne la dérangerait, ou du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle guettait ce moment depuis un certain temps déjà, et elle comptait en profiter un minimum. Et elle y était depuis … une heure ? Si on s'en réfère au soleil, trois heures seraient plus exacts. L'avantage, ici, c'était que personne ne la verrait, elle serait tranquille.

**L**à-bas, dans la salle commune de Griffondor, peut-être que ses amies étaient en train de la chercher en ce moment. Mais s'inquiétaient-elles vraiment pour elle ou parce qu'elles ne finiraient pas leurs devoirs de potions à temps ? Peut-être que Rémus était en train de remuer tout Poudlard pour savoir où sa meilleure amie avait bien pu disparaître ! Mais au fond, elle s'en foutait de tout ça. Pour une fois, qu'on la laisse vivre bordel ! Pouvoir se reposer, respirer, penser à autre chose qu'aux cours, juste vivre.

**Y **a des moments où elle se sent bien tout simplement. Et pourtant … et pourtant ce n'était pas comme ça que ça se passait. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, de vouloir pourtant. Et maintenant, c'était trop tard : elle n'en pouvait plus. N'aviez-vous jamais ressenti l'envie de tout laisser valser pour entamer une autre danse, plus vive, plus joyeuse, plus poétique ? N'aviez-vous jamais eu le sentiment que tout vous dépasse, que vous n'aviez le contrôle sur rien, même pas vous ? N'aviez-vous jamais désiré retourner en arrière ? On dit souvent que c'est dû aux hormones, que c'est ça l'adolescence. Et Lily avait lu assez de livres dessus pour connaître le sujet sur le bout de la langue. Seulement, vivre le sujet était différent, et elle se disait que si c'était ça l'adolescence, l'enfance pouvait revenir à toute jambe, elle l'accueillerait les bras ouverts et le cœur léger.

**Lili, take another walk out of your fake world **

_(Lily, part faire un tour hors de ton monde d'illusion) _

**Please put all the dru****gs out of your hand **

_(S'il te plait, enlève toutes les drogues de ta main)_

**E**n étant trop concentrée sur ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les pas s'approchant d'elle dans une démarche mal assurée et masculine. Elle ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête pour voir le jeune homme qui s'assit près d'elle, sans doute le reconnaissait-elle à son parfum particulier de muguet ? Ou peut-être était-ce de la cannelle ? Et puis, au fond, on s'en foutait ! Puis, elle entendit sa voix. Une voix douce, un peu rauque. Une voix qui se voulait rassurante mais qui ne l'était pas elle-même.

- Ça va pas, Evans ?

**V**raiment, Potter l'agaçait au plus haut point, ou du moins, elle essayait vainement de s'en persuader. Elle ne voulait pas répondre à sa question. Elle voulait juste qu'il la laisse en paix, mais, connaissant Potter, celui-ci ne la lâcherait pas. Elle siffla alors :

- Dégage Potter …

- Non, répondit le dénommé d'une voix exaspérée.

- Tu me saoule Potter …

- Je sais …

**A**u fond de lui, James Potter sentit un léger pincement au cœur bien qu'il était habitué à ce genre de remarque venant de la jeune femme. James a toujours aimé Lily, et ce depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Mais ils étaient trop différents l'un de l'autre, puis, de toute façon, Lily ne le croyait pas. Oui … malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire comme quoi il l'aimait, et que ce n'était pas juste pour coucher avec elle, celle-ci ne le croyait pas … ou ne voulait pas y croire, qui sait ?

- Tout le monde te cherche, dans le château.

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**N**e voulant pas répondre, Lily soupira. Une chose qu'elle détestait chez Potter était son obstination à croire qu'elle s'intéressait un temps soit peu à lui. Non, elle se foutait de lui … n'est-ce pas ?

**S**ur ce, elle tourna la tête pour voir la tête brune – et décoiffée, soit dit en passant – de son interlocuteur. James quand à lui, fixait un point imaginaire sur le lac paisible. Elle détourna les yeux – et tourna la tête par conséquent – pour contempler l'horizon … enfin, la Forêt Interdite.

- Que fais-tu là, Potter ?

- Il me semble que j'ai posé une question avant toi … qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il n'y a rien … rien qui puisse t'intéresser.

- Détrompe-toi Evans. Tout en toi m'intéresse …

**You'll see that you can breath without no back**__**up**

_(Tu verras que tu pourras respirer sans faire marche arrière)_

**So much stuf****f you got to understand **

_(Tellement de choses que tu dois comprendre)_

**I**l y avait dans sa phrase une douce mélancolie mêlée à une tristesse dont Lily fut étonnée. Il était vrai que James disait souvent des phrases aux sous-entendus pas vraiment subtiles (et dès fois, rien n'était sous-entendu d'ailleurs) mais celle-là arrêta le cœur de Lily une demi seconde. Pourquoi ? Si seulement elle le savait … La voix de James vint la couper dans ses réflexions.

- Tu sais, Evans, quoique tu dises et quoique je puisse te dire, je suis là, si tu veux parler …

- Je … ça ne te ressemble pas …

- Y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas de moi, Evans … souffla le brun.

- Idem ici …

**S**ur ce, James émit un soupir à peine audible. Pourquoi était-il comme avec Lily ? Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient seuls, peut-être était-ce parce que pour une fois, il était sincère et lui-même …

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Evans …

- J'en ai ma claque !

- De quoi ?

- De tout ! J'ai l'impression que … que ma vie ne se résume qu'à étudier et apprendre et que … que les gens ne veulent me voir qu'en tant qu'une élève … parfaite … intelligente … une fille qui va devenir Ministre de la Magie ou … ou un truc du genre … je … pour certains, je suis même pas une fille … on dirait que … et puis merde ! Pourquoi je te raconte tout ça d'abord !?

- C'est ce que tu fais avec moi pourtant …

- Pardon ? demanda Lily, incrédule, les sourcils levés.

- Bah ouais … pour toi – et pour tous les autres – je suis James Potter. Le mec qui branche toutes les filles sans sentiments, qui ne sait pas rester sérieux. Le mec arrogant, chiant, et j'en passe … Je ne suis qu'un Maraudeur superficiel et totalement bête … pas digne de ton intérêt, dis-moi que je me trompe …

- Je … je ne savais pas …

- Moi, je sais … pour toi. Je sais que tu peux être quelqu'un d'autre, Evans. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de très sensible, légèrement hystérique et colérique sur les bords, mais sensible. Tu es quelqu'un de bien … je t'assure.

- C'est pour me flatter encore ou …

- T'avais-je déjà dit une flatterie sans être sincère ? Quoique …

- T'es chiant …

- Je sais …

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça … avec moi …

- Parce que tu le mérites … parce qu'il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas encore … tu ne sais pas tout, Evans, saches-le. Tu n'es pas Miss je-sais-tout comme les autres le disent, je pense … il y a encore du chemin à faire, pour toi … pour moi … pleins de trucs à comprendre … à essayer …

**For every step in any walk**

_(Pour chaque pas de chaque promenade)_

**Any town of any thought **

_(Chaque ville de chaque pensée)_

**I'll be your guide **

_(Je serai ton guide)_

**I**ntéressée, Lily regarda James avec attention. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte avant, mais le brun avait des lèvres à damner Merlin ! Elle réfléchit sur ce qu'avait dit James … c'était vrai … elle avait tellement de choses à comprendre ! Tellement à voir, à expérimenter … comme lui. Quelque part, ils n'étaient pas si différents que ça, l'un de l'autre …. La vie est une salle de classe en elle-même en fait ! Cette pensée la fit sourire tandis que James fixait toujours son point imaginaire.

- Et … tu veux faire quoi, alors ? continua le jeune homme.

- Je sais pas … dès fois, j'ai seulement envie de retourner dans le temps et … de tout changer, c'est tout …

- Moi aussi … tout changer …

- C'est fou toutes les choses que nous avons en commun – même si ça m'écorche la langue de le dire.

- C'est vrai …

**N**e préférant rien ajouter, Lily frissonna un peu quand une légère brise vint jouer avec ses cheveux. Le soleil commençait sérieusement à décliner, d'où la douce lumière orangée qu'il répandait un peu partout, autant dans le ciel que sur Terre. Amenée par une autre brise – plus soutenue que la précédente - une feuille couleur soleil vint troubler le calme du lac. L'automne s'est installé depuis trois semaine maintenant, et l'hiver venait prendre petit à petit ses quartiers tout en restant assez distant. L'automne, c'était la saison préférée de Lily.

**For every street of any scene, **

_(Pour chaque rue de chaque paysage)_

**Any place you've never been **

_(N'importe quel lieu où tu n'as jamais été) _

**I'll be your guide **

_(Je serai ton guide)_

**L**es yeux rivés sur la courageuse feuille qui flottait doucement sur les minuscules vagues du lac, James se repassait mille fois sa main droite dans ses cheveux bruns. Les moments de calme étaient tellement rares avec Lily qu'il préférait ne rien dire … ou peut-être que le silence pouvait remplacer les mots parfois maladroits qui pourraient lui échapper. Des moments comme celui-là, il les attendait depuis longtemps, il fallait en profiter. Il braqua un regard en coin vers Lily qui semblait si calme et sereine, alors qu'il savait – ne cherchez pas à savoir comment – qu'à l'intérieur, elle était dans une colère froide contre on-ne-sait-quoi-ou-qui mais aussi dans une profonde mélancolie. James n'a jamais été fort pour consoler les autres … mais Lily, c'était différent … il essayerai même si c'était déjà perdu d'avance.

- Dis Evans …

- Mm ?

- Je … je me demandais … tu penses vraiment que les gens ne pensent que ça de toi ?

- Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure Potter …

- Je suis myope … ne l'oublie pas …

- Ne … et qu'est-ce que tu vois alors ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis …

- Non … tu as dis ce que tu sais de moi … ce que tu veux savoir de moi … ce que tu penses savoir … mais pas ce que tu vois …

- Je n'ai jamais été doué pour voir les choses tu sais … c'est pour ça que je porte des lunettes …

- Des loupes !

- C'est vrai !

**O**tant une mèche qui lui gâchait la vue, Lily soupira. Et si James était vraiment sincère ? Si vraiment il s'intéressait vraiment à elle ? Ou peut-être jouait la comédie pour pouvoir lui demander – encore une fois – si elle voulait sortir avec lui. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas … mais elle avait peur qu'après, il la laisse. C'était tout. Après tout, on ne savait jamais quand l'attrapeur était sincère ou non …

- Tu … tu es sincère quand tu as dit tout ça tout à l'heure ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me croies jamais ?

- Peut-être parce que tu as l'habitude de mentir à tout le monde …

- Peut-être … tu sais, Evans, il n'y a qu'avec quatre personne que je suis réellement sincère et honnête … et l'une de ces personnes se trouve à mes côtés en ce moment …

**V**raiment, James ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait dit ça comme ça. C'était vrai mais … de trop. Elle allait penser qu'il tournait Poufsouffle ou bien qu'il a avalé un truc illicite ou que …

- Devrais-je t'en remercier, Potter ?

- Je … peut-être … mais je n'en ai pas besoin …

- Merci quand même, Potter … je … je n'aurais jamais cru que tu avais vraiment confiance en moi … que tu étais sincère quand tu me disais toutes ces conneries …

- Alors … tu accepte de sortir avec moi ?

- Peut-être un jour … ou peut-être jamais … je verrai …

- Regarde bien alors …

**E**lle fit un petite sourire à peine visible. Décidément, Potter n'abandonnerai jamais cette idée incongrue mais définitivement plaisante. Seulement, Lily aimait faire patienter les gens … et lui de préférence … peut-être avait-elle un peu de Serpentard en elle, qui sait ?

**oOoOoOo**

Alors le verdict ? Review please ! Même si ce sont des critiques ! Sur ce, la partie 2 sera publié Dimanche prochain !


	2. Part 2

Hello tout le monde

Voici la suite tant attendu (xD) ! Je tiens encore à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews !

Comme vous pouvez le constatez, il a été publié plus tôt que prévu, mais c'est parce que j'ai un empêchement Dimanche, donc j'ai pris sur mon temps cette semaine pour ne pas dépasser le délai que je me suis fixer. Le jeu du code continue toujours. Pour ma prochaine fic, le code sera beaucoup plus dur à chercher …

Encore un truc : je cherche quelqu'un qui peut me traduire cette fic en anglais, non pas que je ne peux pas (je parle couramment Anglais, Espagnol et Allemand) mais seulement, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Bien sur, la personne qui la traduira la publiera sous son compte, mais avec un Disclaimer à moi … contactez-moi par Mail, svp.

Je tenais enfin à vous dire que je vais partir en vacances mardi, je ne pourrais donc poster la suite qu'une fois revenue … sauf dans le cas où je dors à minuit tous les soirs pour pouvoir vous publier la suite avant mon départ … ou bien si j'emmène l'ordinateur avec moi et que je prie pour que l'endroit où j'irais aura le réseau + l'Internet sans fil disponible … priez avec moi xD.

Sur ce, je vais vous laisser lire, car je pense en avoir assez dit !

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling et AaRON pour la chanson (bien sûr !)

Pairing : JPLE

**oOoOoOo**

**Partie 2**

**Lili, you know there's still a place for people like us **

_(Lily, tu sais qu'il y a encore un lieu pour les gens comme nous)_

**The same blood runs in every hand**

_(Le même sang coule dans tous les veines)_

**W**haou ! C'était tout ce que Lily pouvait penser en ce moment. Le soleil couchant se reflétant sur le paisible lac de Poudlard offrait un spectacle magnifique et rare aux deux jeunes. Le lac – qui d'habitude était d'un bleu grisâtre – était maintenant d'une couleur orangée et les minuscules vagues à sa surface faisait croire que l'étendu d'eau était devenu brasier calme, de plus que les feuilles jaunes d'automne accentuaient encore plus la douce sensation de se trouver près d'un feu qui d'éteindrait bientôt. Malgré les quelques brises qui passaient de temps à autre, une douce chaleur se faisait ressentir … ou peut-être était-ce dû à la présence – réconfortante, mais ça, aucun ne voulait se l'avouer – de l'autre.

- C'est beau hein ?

- Quoi ?

- T'es vraiment bigleux … je parle du lac …

- Euh … oui, c'est beau. J'ai jamais vu le lac comme ça avant …

- C'est pas comme si tu vois beaucoup de choses non plus … mais … moi non plus j'ai jamais vu ça avant …

- Dis, Evans …

- Mm ?

- Tu … tu connais Snivel … Severus depuis longtemps ?

- Je l'ai connu un peu avant de recevoir ma lettre pour Poudlard, c'est tout …

- Ok …

- Pourquoi tu m'a demandé ça ?

- Je … tu as l'air assez proche de lui, c'est tout …

**I**nspirant profondément, Lily s'allongea doucement en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête. Depuis quelques temps, elle et Severus ne se parle plus ni ne se regarde, et s'évite dès que possible. Elle se souvenait encore de ces mots qui l'ont blessés malgré elle, et quelque part, tout ça c'est à cause de Potter. Elle savait que Severus ne voulait pas vraiment la blesser et que c'était juste une question de fierté mal placée – autant chez lui que chez Potter d'ailleurs – mais il avait quand même osé la traiter de … même le mot était imprononçable pour elle. Elle en avait pleuré – toujours malgré elle – pendant une heure. Pas seulement parce que Sev' l'avait insultée mais aussi pour la connerie de Potter lui-même. (1)

- Je ne suis pas proche de lui … je ne l'ai jamais été.

- Si tu le dis …

- T'es vraiment très chiant, Potter …

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Severus ?

- Et toi, Evans ? Qu'as-tu avec Severus ?

- Il ne mérite pas ce que vous lui faites subir …

- Ne viens pas me dire ça, Evans … il t'a … insulté … il mérite les pires châtiments du monde …

- Tu … tu n'avais pas besoin de dire ça … puis … c'était un peu de ta faute aussi … si tu n'avais pas jeté un sort sur lui, je ne serai pas intervenue … et il … il n'aurait pas … fait ça.

- Ce mec est un Serpentard, Evans ! Quoi qui aurait pu se passer – ou non – il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à … dire ça !

- Tu ne le connais pas pourtant …

- Ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire que tu le connais, Evans …

**T**ournant la tête vers Lily, James ne put qu'admirer la beauté de la jeune femme. Le soleil, presque totalement couché, appuyait encore plus la couleur rousse de ses cheveux, d'autant plus que les feuilles mortes gisaient par terre, à ses côtés. La peau pale de Lily était maintenant d'une légère couleur bronzée. James eu l'envie folle de l'embrasser, mais il se retint : il était un peu fou peut-être mais pas suicidaire pour autant ! Lily, elle, avait fermé les yeux. Elle avait senti le regard brûlant de Potter se poser sur elle, mais ne fit et ne dit rien. Le silence était donc presque complet, hormis le bruissement de quelques feuilles et les voix à peine audible des élèves qui se trouvaient sûrement à une bonne distance d'eux. Lily respira profondément.

- Tu penses que ça va se terminer bientôt ?

- Quoi ?

- La Guerre et tout ça ?

- Je sais pas … mais je l'espère en tout cas.

- Tu … tu es de sang pur, hein ?

- Pour moi, il n'y a ni sang pur ni sang souillé ou autre bêtise du genre. Le même sang coule dans toutes les veines, Evans …

- Tu en as, des idées … de bonnes en plus.

**H**ochant la tête, James détourna son regard vers le lac. Lily ouvrit les yeux et s'attarda un moment sur le dos de son homologue. Elle eut alors l'impression que si Potter la prenait dans ses bras, rien ne pourrait lui arriver, vu la carrure athlétique – sûrement due aux entraînement intensifs de Quidditch – qu'avait le Griffondor. Elle voulait alors qu'il la prenne dans ses bras tout de suite, chose dont Potter serait grandement satisfait (et encore, satisfait est un euphémisme) mais Lily chassa cette idée de son esprit et se rassit.

**You see it's not the wings that make the angel**

_(Tu vois que ce ne sont pas les ailes qui font les anges)_

**Just have to move the bats out of your head**

_(Tu as juste à enlever les voix dans ta tête)_

**T**out en tripotant une mèche de sa main droite, James soupira, puis il sentit la main de Lily se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête pour la voir lui faire un sourire. Le cœur de James s'arrêta une seconde avant qu'il ne puisse lui sourire à son tour. Lily se releva tout en continuant de fixer James du regard.

- Tu … veux pas marcher un peu ?

- Mm … ouais, il commence à faire plus frais …

**H**ochant la tête, Lily commença à marcher, tout en guettant les pas de son homologue qui la suivait par derrière. Elle frissonna un peu quand une autre brise passa et resserra son écharpe rouge et or autour de son coup. Entre temps, James l'avait rattrapée et ils marchaient maintenant côte à côte au long du lac paisible.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas sincère avec les autres, Potter ?

- Je sais pas … nous gardons tous une part de mystère en nous, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai … mais quand tu aimes quelqu'un, ne vaut-il pas mieux lui dire la vérité ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais menti, Evans … jamais … j'ai parfois omis de te dire certaines choses, je t'ai caché une part de vérité, mais je ne t'ai jamais menti …

- Je ne parlais pas de moi, tu sais …

- Considère ça comme une confidence …

- Tu es … différent … j'ai l'impression que … que ce n'est même plus à James Potter que je m'adresse … que je ne t'ai jamais connu … que …

- L'habit ne fait pas le moine, Evans … et puis … tu ne m'as vraiment jamais connu, même en six ans de vie presque commune.

**E**squissant un demi sourire, Lily passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les faire revenir en arrière. Elle regarda un instant le château qui ressemblait à une masse noire sans vie. Les autres élèves qui, auparavant, se promenaient dans l'immense parc sont maintenant rentrés à cause de la température de plus en plus basse qui régnait au dehors. Le lac avait repris sa couleur bleutée d'origine, et à l'horizon, la Forêt Interdite semblait encore plus hostile et dangereuse que d'habitude. Le soir tombait petit à petit.

- Rentrons, sinon McGo va encore enlever des points à tout va …

- Oui, allons-y.

**For every step in any walk**

_(Pour chaque pas de chaque promenade)_

**Any town ****of any thought **

_(Chaque ville de chaque pensée)_

**I'll be your guide **

_(Je serai ton guide)_

**M**ains dans les poches pour James et devant la bouche – tentant de se les réchauffer en soufflant dessus – pour Lily, ils repartirent tous les deux vers le château. Le silence se faisait pesant bien que tous les deux soient plongés dans leurs pensées respectives.

**A**rrivés dans le hall du château, aucun d'eux n'eurent la présence d'esprit de le remarquer et se dirigèrent automatiquement vers la Salle commune des rouges et or. A cette heure, les couloirs étaient plutôt bondés et les voix des élèves se faisaient bruyants. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent tous deux devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui cachait l'entrée de la Salle commune. C'est ainsi qu'ils se déconnectèrent de leurs pensées pour s'apercevoir où leurs pas les avaient ramenés. James et Lily se regardèrent un instant, interrogateurs avant que le brun ne donne le mot de passe pour qu'ils puissent passer.

**R**émus fut le premier à les remarquer. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait James et Lily ensemble, il eut donc un petit sourire en coin que personne ne remarqua. Il les regarda passer chacun pour aller dans leurs dortoirs respectifs avant de tourner la tête vers Sirius et Peter qui discutait Quidditch sans avoir aperçu le couple ni entré, ni passé.

**A**ssis sur son lit, James semblait être en train de rêver, mais en réalité, il réfléchissait. Quiconque aurait entendu que James Potter était tranquillement en train de réfléchir sur son lit, sans la compagnie des autres Maraudeurs, aurait été voir Mme Pomfrey pour problème de l'ouïe, mais ce moment était exceptionnel. C'est vrai, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se conduise comme le pire des salauds devant Lily quand ils étaient en public ? Pourquoi Lily était-elle comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui leur a pris tous les deux, tout à l'heure ? Et pourquoi avait-il tellement aimé le petit moment passé près du Lac ? Bien sûr qu'il était fou amoureux de Lily … mais … il ne l'avait jamais encore connu ainsi … il croyait en savoir beaucoup sur elle mais apparemment, il venait de découvrir qui elle était vraiment … et c'était ça qui le dérangeait ? Allait-elle accepter son amour, un jour ?

**U**ltérieurement, après avoir pris une douche, Lily s'allongea sur son lit. Dans sa tête, tout était mélangé, elle ne savait plus ce qui était vrai ou non, ni ce qu'elle devait pensé de Potter. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que celui-ci se comportait ainsi mais elle se demandait s'il avait toujours – comme il le disait – amoureux d'elle. La discussion de tout à l'heure changeait … non, chamboulait totalement la donne. En vérité, Lily n'avait jamais été vraiment contre les demandes de James, bien que dès fois, c'était vraiment chiant de l'entendre et de le voir essayer mille fois lui demander la même chose. Mais le problème était que … Lily avait toujours aimé James seulement … c'était une question de fierté … puis, elle aimait bien l'embêter. Mais pour le moment … ces pensées étaient trop confuses et emmêlés pour prendre une bonne décision et aviser.

**For every street of any scene, **

_(Pour chaque rue de chaque paysage)_

**Any place you've never been **

_(N'importe quel lieu où tu n'as jamais été) _

**I'll be your guide **

_(Je serai ton guide)_

**D**ans la Salle commune, Sirius soutenait toujours le fait que les Bulgares allaient battre facilement les Français alors que Peter argumentait le fait que les Camerounais seraient les meilleurs – Peter n'avait jamais été logique et observateur – à la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Rémus, lui, essayait de lire un roman mais le bruit des voix de ses voisins le déconcentrait – et donc l'énervait – de plus en plus. Rémus finit par soupirer avant de se lever pour se rendre dans son dortoir.

**E**mpruntant l'escalier, Rémus montait doucement, ses pas étaient assurés et légers. Bientôt, il poussa la porte du dortoir pour voir un James assis en tailleur sur son lit, et tellement perdu dans les nuages qu'il n'entendit pas Rémus entrer et s'asseoir sur son lit. Sans attendre, Rémus engagea la conversation.

**U**n peu avant le dîner, une jeune fille très blonde entra dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Cette fille s'appelait Mathilde, et c'était la presque meilleure amie de Lily. Cette dernière se releva à l'approche des pas et vu son visage grave, Mathilde Tournesac devina que celle-ci avait des problèmes. Mathilde s'assit près de Lily et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- Qui t'as dit que quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je te connais Lily … quand tu tires cette gueule c'est ou bien parce que t'as pas fait tes devoirs à temps – ce qui est rare – ou bien c'est Potter !

- C'est Potter …

- Raconte-moi.

**R**apidement, Sirius et Peter remarquèrent l'absence de Rémus. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Sirius ne se lève et se dirige vers son dortoir, suivi de Queudver. Ils retrouvèrent Rémus et James en pleine discution, assis sur le lit de James.

- Et que veux-tu faire, alors ? interogea Rémus.

- Juste attendre …

**oOoOoOo**

: ce qui c'était passé avec Sev' c'est ce qui c'est passé dans le Tome 5 de HP où Harry plonge dans les souvenirs de Snape.

Comme vous le voyez, il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogues vers la fin mais fallait bien que je montre un peu les sentiments de nos amoureux. De plus, ceux de Lily sont incompréhensibles et très brouillon comme vous avez pu le lire … mais c'était fait exprès ! Sur ce, je vous laisse ! J'essayerai de poster la suite le plus vite possible. Sur ce, bye bye !

P.S : reviews please !


	3. Part 3

Hello tout le monde

Bien, voici la suite !

Je suis vraiment désolé pour la lenteur de publication, mais comme je suis en vacances, je n'ai pas eu le temps ! D'ailleurs, je suis toujours en vacances dans un coin pommé (mais tellement beau) de Madagascar …

Je n'ai aucun commentaire spécial à faire sur cette suite mais j'espère que ma fin vous plaise car j'ai écrit de façon à ce qu'il ne soit pas vite bouclé. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Disclaimer : La même chose que pour les autres parties.

Pairing : JPLE

**oOoOoOo**

**Partie 3**

**Lili****, easy as a kiss we'll find an answer **

_(Lily, nous trouverons une réponse aussi simplement qu'un baiser)_

**Put all your fears back in the shade**

_(Remets tes peurs dans l'ombre)_

**J**ames et les Maraudeurs se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle, en train de dîner. Ni Sirius ni Peter n'avait posé de questions sur ce qui se passait, bien que Sirius semblait plus énervé que d'habitude. Ce soir-là, Lily n'était pas venue dîner, et ça, c'était la première fois depuis leur Première année. James se disait qu'elle était peut-être un peu malade, ou bien qu'elle était à la bibliothèque ou bien que … n'importe quel autre raison à part « elle n'avait pas envie de le voir » ferait l'affaire. Ainsi, James arborait ce soir-là une mine rêveuse que Sirius trouva suspecte, d'autant plus que l'Attrapeur picorait plus que ne mangeait.

**A**près un « bon » repas, les Maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers leur Salle Commune en silence … enfin, Sirius, lui, trouvait le moyen de chantonner et Rémus sifflotait la même mélodie à ses côtés. James aurait voulu leur dire « poliment » d'arrêter mais il risquait d'entamer une belle engueulade avec ses soit disant amis. A vrai dire, il se demandait toujours pourquoi Lily n'était pas venue à la Grande Salle ce soir et essayait de se persuader mentalement – et en vain, soit dit en passant – que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais bien sûr que ce n'était pas de sa faute hein ! Elle n'était pas là parce qu'elle avait – peut-être – eu une migraine ou parce que – espérons-le – elle devait faire ses révisions pour les ASPICs ! James soupira profondément, soupir que Sirius entendit vaguement.

**Don't become a ghost without no colour**

_(Ne deviens pas un fantôme sans couleur)_

**'Cause you're the best paint life ever made**

_(Parce que tu es la meilleure peinture que la vie ait jamais faite)_

**M**archant dans les sombres et hostiles couloirs du château, quelques heures plus tard, Lily essayait tant bien que mal de se vider la tête. Bien sûr, comme elle était Préfète, Lily avait parfaitement le droit de se promener dans le château à une heure tardive, mais c'était surtout parce que c'était l'heure de sa ronde. Les courants d'air présents dans l'énorme bâtisse faisaient frissonner Lily presque à chacun de ses pas, mais ça, elle y était habituée. Bientôt, elle aperçut l'escalier menant à la tour d'astronomie. Elle hésita un instant, regarda à droite puis à gauche puis derrière pour s'assurer que personne ne la suivait, pensa que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas bien, retourna la question sur toutes les facettes – et cinq fois s'il vous plaît – dans sa tête, inspira un bon coup, et se dirigea vers la fameuse tour.

**E**n arrivant devant la porte de la tour, Lily hésita encore une fois. Et si elle devait vraiment revenir et continuer à surveiller les couloirs ? Si McGonagall venait à savoir qu'elle avait manqué à son devoir, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais ! Mais poussée par on-ne-sait-quel-miracle (que l'on appellera ici le courage Gryffondorien) Lily poussa la porte avec lenteur. Elle entra en silence et vit la silhouette d'une personne assis aux rebords de la fenêtre. Lily fut tenté de partir, mais sa curiosité l'emporta.

- J'espère pour toi que tu as de bonnes raisons d'être ici …

- Pas autant que toi …

**S**ur ce, Lily se figea. Cette voix rauque et pourtant chaleureuse à souhait … James Potter. Par pur reflex, elle recula d'un pas, mais se ressaisit bien vite. Elle avança dans une demie obscurité et s'assit sur ce qui semblait un fauteuil. Elle n'apercevait nettement du Maraudeur que la partie éclairée par une lune presque pleine. Cela donnait au brun un aspect mystérieux et sombre qui lui était rare.

- ça va mieux, Evans ?

- Oui … je pense …

- N'aurais-je donc pas droit à un merci ?

- Peut-être … ou peut-être pas …

**For every step in any walk**

_(Pour chaque pas de chaque promenade)_

**Any town of any thought **

_(Chaque ville de chaque pensée)_

**I'll b****e your guide **

_(Je serai ton guide)_

**P**uis, soudainement, James se leva de là où il était avant de partir s'asseoir sur un fauteuil – ou plutôt ce qui semblait être un fauteuil – près de Lily. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant un moment, et seul quelques hululements de hiboux transperçaient la nuit. Lily fixait James, et réciproquement.

- Si tu dis que tu m'aimes, Potter, changerais-tu pour moi ?

- Je changerais le monde pour toi … Lily …

- Tu mens …

- Pourquoi, tu ne me crois pas ?

- Pourquoi te croirais-je ?

- Parce que mille fois je te dis la même chose en … quoi ? Six ans ? Ai-je changé mes mots et mes sentiments en six ans ? Avec tout ce que je t'ai dit, tout ce que j'ai déjà fait pour toi, les milliers de déclarations – même pourries – que je t'ai faites, tu ne me crois toujours pas ? Pourquoi ?

**O**ui, pourquoi ? Lily elle-même se le demandait. Une partie d'elle y croyait dure comme fer, mais une autre l'empêchait d'y croire. Et cette partie-là avait tout simplement peur, mais ça, James ne le savait pas, même Lily n'en était pas sûre, mais il faut dire que ces dernières heures, Lily n'était sûre de rien. Son cœur battait à la chamade comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine pour courir vers son élu. Sa respiration restait inaudible mais pas pour autant régulière … jusqu'à ce que sa voix brise le silence.

- J'ai peur.

**T**rois mots qui firent sursauté James. Trois mots qui résumait – au minimum – les dernières heures de la journée. Trois mots desquelles émanaient une angoisse et une tristesse tellement pesants qu'ils ont devenaient palpables. Trois mots suffisaient à faire comprendre au brun tout ce que ressentait Lily.

**For every street of any scene, **

_(Pour chaque rue de chaque paysage)_

**Any place you've never been **

_(N'importe quel lieu où tu n'as jamais été) _

**I'll ****be****your**** guide **

_(Je serai ton guide)_

**T**out en Lily était confus. Elle aurait voulu se lever en vitesse et partir en courant, mais le cœur voulait rester. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais n'essaya pas de comprendre. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore … n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu … de quoi … tu as peur ?

- Pendant six ans qu'on se connaît, James, et je t'ai vu plusieurs fois avec une fille dans tes bras ! Tu leur as raconté des mensonges comme quoi elles étaient les seules pour toi, et elles t'ont cru ! T'es connu ici comme étant un bourreau des cœurs, un coureur de jupons … qui me dit que tu ne fais que jouer avec moi ? Que après avoir eu ce que tu voulais et t'en être vanté dans tout Poudlard, tu ne me laisseras pas comme toutes ces connes qui ont eu le malheur de te croire ? Je ne …

- J'ai couru après des filles, c'est vrai … mais tu es la seule qui … je sais pas trop comment le dire tu sais … moi et le déballage de sentiments ça fait mille … mais crois-moi Lily … juste un instant, juste une seconde … rien qu'une seconde ! Je te promettrais tout ce que tu veux Lily … tu as toujours été la seule … et tu es la seule à ne pas remarquer cela … non, je ne me vanterai pas auprès des autres … non, je ne te laisserai pas … je ne te laisserai jamais. Juste une chance Lily. Je serai là, toujours … là où tu n'as jamais été, je le serais, je t'y emmènerai Lily … juste une chance …

**E**ssuyant des larmes qui ont coulés, Lily se leva et s'apprêta à partir. Elle voyait flou, et ses pas étaient plutôt chancelant, mais à peine a-t-elle touché la poignée de la porte que des bras encerclèrent sa taille et qu'un souffle chaud chatouillait son coup.

- Je serais là, Lily. Pour tout … pour toi.

- Je ne te connais pas, James … laisse-moi, s'il te plaît …

- Je t'apprendrais à me connaître Lily … et réciproquement … juste une chance … je te le jure.

**R**etirant les mains de James de là où ils étaient, Lily se tourna vers lui. L'obscurité était trop apaise pour qu'elle puisse voir ses traits, mais elle devina sans peine les yeux émeraudes de son – presque ? – amant. Mais alors, contre toute attente, James scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser incertain mais tendre. La température de la rousse monta de quelques degrés avant que le baiser ne s'interrompe. Lily était et surprise et peu sûre d'elle, mais comme dit plus haut, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Et comme cette loi était applicable à n'importe quel moment, Lily décida de le faire.

- Apprends-moi, alors … James.

**oOoOoOo**

**THE END !**

Et oui ! C'est la fin ! Mais je ferai peut-être quelques OS qui continuent cette fics ou Drabbles, on ne sait jamais !

J'espère donc que ça vous a plu et que je ne vous ai pas déçu !

Sur ce, je vous laisse ! Reviews please !


	4. RAR

Tout d'abord, je tiens à tous vous remercier d'avoir suivi cette Song Fic

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à tous vous remercier d'avoir suivi cette Song Fic. Ça me fait réellement plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un apprécie son travail._

_Certains ont dû remarquer que je n'ai pas répondu à leur review … c'est parce que je n'avais pas vraiment le temps … donc, voici les réponses !_

**RAR**

**tchingtchong** : merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Pour le code … au début, je voulais que la fin soit « James Potter for ever », mais comme je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire de si longs paragraphes, j'ai réduit à « James Potter » … donc, oui, tu avais plus ou moins raison ! Mais bon … encore une fois, merci ! J'espère te revoir pour une autre fic !

**Arie-Evans :** merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Ils m'ont vraiment donné la pêche ! Pour les OS, t'inquiètes pas, j'en ferai plein ! Si tu aimes vraiment les JPLE, je te demande de voir une fic que je viens de commencer : « Ensemble, c'est tout ». Encore merci !

**Misa-Rockbell** : je veux bien de ton aide pour les codes miss ! A part ça, je tiens à te remercier aussi parce que tu es l'une des premières lectrices de cette fic ! J'espère te revoir sur une autre !

**Puky** : ton défi est en ligne ! A part ça, encore merci !

_La suite des RAR dépendra des reviews que j'aurais plus tard ! Sur ce, je vous laisse !_

_P.S__ : s'il vous plait, allez voir « Ensemble, c'est tout »_


End file.
